The invention relates, generally, to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved ball diverter for such games.
Pinball games typically include an inclined playfield supporting a rolling ball and a plurality of play features such as targets, ramps, bumpers and the like. The player manipulates flippers mounted on the playfield to direct the ball at selected play features thereby controlling play of the game.
Most pinball games include ramps, tracks, lanes or similar structures that define confined paths of travel for the ball. It is known in the art to provide ball diverter gates and other obstructions in these paths to control the movement of the ball on the playfield and to control access to other play features. One such ball diverter gate is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,298 to Lawlor et al. where abutting surfaces separate to create a ball channel. Another ball diverter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,046 to Kim et al. which shows a rotating member having grooves that define alternate ball paths. Other ball diverters consist simply of movable gates that direct the ball in predetermined directions.
While such devices have been successful, it is necessary for game manufacturers to constantly create new and improved play features to attract players to their games. Thus, a new ball diverter gate is desired. Moreover, a ball diverter that can remove a ball from an elevated ramp and place it on a lower surface is desired.